If I lay here
by coolname156
Summary: to get the full effect of this fanfiction listen to Chasing cars by Snow patrol while reading or before reading.


I was listening to chasing cars by Snow Patrol and just thought that it would be awesome if I made it into a Sherlock songfic. A Johnlock songfic. So here you go. (By the way I made some minor differences to the song so that it would fit.) I do not own any of the things I write about, unfortunately.

I'll do it all,

Everything

On my own.

"Hello?" John asked into the phone. "John" answered a voice he knew all to well. "Hey, Sherlock, you okay?" "Turn around and walk back the way you came now."  
"No, I'm coming in."

I don't need

Anything

Or anyone

"Just do as I ask. Please." Came Sherlock's frantic voice. John turned around bewildered "Where?" There was a pause and then Sherlock's voice again. "Stop there." John stopped "Sherlock?" "Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop." John turned and looked.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie here and just forget the world.

"Oh God." John's face filled with horror. "I ... I ... I can't come down, so we'll ... we'll just have to do it like this." "What's going on?" John said anxiously into the phone. "An apology. It's all true."

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

"Wh-what?" John stutters into the phone "Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty" Sherlock responded. He then looks behind him at Moriarty's dead smiling body, John looks up at him not believing the words coming out of his mouth. "Why are you saying this?" John asks wanting an explanation for this sudden hurt. "I'm a fake"

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

"Sherlock ..." "The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade; I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson, and Molly ... in fact, tell anyone who will listen to you that I created Moriarty for my own purposes." Sherlock said tearfully. "Okay, shut up, Sherlock, shut up. The first time we met ... the _first time we met_, you knew all about my sister, right?" John asked wanting him to deny the word that came out of his mouth. "Nobody could be that clever" Sherlock says. "_You_ could. Sherlock's laugh rang through the phone, as a tear fell off his chin.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world.

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

"I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It's a trick. Just a magic trick." John closed his eye and tried to shake these lies from his mind. "No. All right, stop it now." John started toward the hospital doors. "No, stay _exactly_ where you are. Don't move." Sherlock said urgently. John stops and backs up and holds his hand up to Sherlock as if saying 'there ok, I am staying here.' "All right." Sherlock is breathing rapidly by this point and reaches his hand out to his friend. "Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?" Sherlock says his voice becoming frantic.

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

"Do what?" "This phone call – it's, er ... it's my note. It's what people do, don't they – leave a note." Sherlock questioned 'NO' John thought as he realized what Sherlock was going to do. "Leave a note when?" "Goodbye, John". "No. Don't" John says shaking his head. Sherlock looks down at John for a moment and thinks about all they've done together, the friendship they had built together. He drops the phone on the roof of the hospital. "No. _SHERLOCK" John_ screams up at him in vain.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

__Sherlock spread his arms and just let him self fall, as john looked on in horror. "Sher..." was all that he could say

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

Sherlock's body hits the ground, 'I have to get to him.' Is the only thing running through Johns mind as he starts toward him. But he is stopped by a cyclist knocking him to the ground; his head hits the pavement hard. 'I have to get to him' his foggy brain thinks as he rolls over and gets up. A crowd has already gathered around Sherlock. "Sherlock, Sherlock ..." he says in a whisper. He reaches the crowd but they won't move out of the way. "I'm a doctor, let me come through. Let me come through, please." Some of the people try to push him way but he pushes through the "No, he's my friend. He's my friend. Please". He takes Sherlock's wrist and try's to find a pulse but a woman peels his fingers off and her and an other pull him away from Sherlock as medics arrive and put him on a stretcher. "_Please_, let me just ..." John pleads franticly but with the shock and the fall that he took John's knees give out and he slumps but the only thing supporting him are two people holding him up. The medics turn Sherlock around to show the large gash in the back of his head. John groans.

If I lay here.

"Nggh, Jesus, no."

If I just lay here

John try's to stand but is unable to.

Would you lie with me and just forget the world

"God, no."


End file.
